Gloomy
Gloomy is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Gloomy is a grey vampire bat whose dark hair covers one of his eyes. He wears a black hoodie with bat wings under the sleeves. Gloomy is a troubled character who feels as if the universe hates him. His depression borders on suicidal tendencies; but whenever he tries to kill himself, he ends up surviving the vast majority of times. His apathetic disposition means the concept of death does not faze him. Mysterious, shy and usually keeping to himself, many grow inclined to make speculations about him. Particularly, people will assume he is a vampire. Things especially get dangerous when monster hunters or paranormal investigators come around. Gloomy generally tries to ignore these claims with a scowl, but if put in jeopardy he will simply take it. Chances are slim that Gloomy is an actual vampire; more likely he is a regular vampire bat victimized by stereotypes. That said, he has two distinct bite marks on his neck (given by Solaris) and a severe allergy to garlic. He also despises sunlight, though being nocturnal it isn't as conspicuous. Episodes Starring Roles *Suic-idol Tendencies *Gloomy's Suicide Smoochie *Breach Racket Blowout *Oh Parachute *Being Patient *What's Sad and Done *Make a Good Depression *Battle of the Bland *Gloomy New Year *Life's a Party *The Extreme Team *See What I Saw *Snobby Affairs *Gloomio and Juliet *Dead Funny *Gloomy's Interview *Super Bat Man *Magic Endings *Bus Stop *Emo G *Cheers for Tears *Drama Karma *The Darkest Bite Featuring Roles *Shipment of Pain *Sky and By *That's Gonna Costume! *Country Rock *At Death's Door *New Leaf *Just my Luck *I'll Deal with You Later *Light as a Weather *Idol Worship *This Won't Hurt a Bit *The Social NetJerk *Dying To Know Appearances *Piñ the tail *Dart Attack *Dawn of the Squash *Nutty or Nice *Don't Spray It *The Big Three Oh! *How's That Even Possible? *A Colorful Feeling *Shattered Evil *Love is Bitter *A Millennium of Unfortunate Events *Mouth to Mouth *A Jynx Into Past Events Fates Deaths #That's Gonna Costume! - Crushed by anvil (revives). #At Death's Door - Decapitates himself (revives). #What's Sad and Done - Ball hits through his torso. #Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes (debatable). #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Gloomio and Juliet - Hangs himself. #A Millennium of Unfortunate Events - Dies when fireworks hit him. #Idol Worship - Frozen solid (debatable). #A Jynx Into Past Events - Ran over by a truck (revives). Injuries #Smoochie 2 - Set on fire. #Breach Racket Blowout - Cuts his arm with a staple. #Being Patient - Injured by unknown cause, knocked unconscious. #The Extreme Team - Recieves burns. #Light as a Weather - Hit by meteor. #Emo G - Face torn off, pierced and shot. #Cheers for Tears - Face destroyed (then reconstructed). Kill count *Buck and Chuck - 2 ("Suic-idol Tendencies" along with the Idol, "Super Bat Man") *Gutsy - 1 ("Oh Parachute") *Giggles - 2 ("Being Patient" along with Lumpy, "Super Bat Man") *Russell - 1 ("At Death's Door") *Todd- 1 ("Gloomio and Juliet") *Shepard - 1 ("Gloomio and Juliet") *Pranky - 1 ("Dead Funny") *Mimi - 1 ("Dead Funny") *Lumpy - 1 ("Super Bat Man") *Cuddles - 2 ("Super Bat Man", "Dying To Know") *Nutty - 1 ("Super Bat Man") *Drama - 2 ("Drama Karma", "The Darkest Bite") Trivia *He is an ironic and unique character because he often survives things that he wants to be killed by, instead of trying to escape such things like most characters. *His wings seem to act like a robe when they are closed. *He is often ignored by flipped-out characters and creatures that would normally kill everyone else. *As shown in Not-so-Happy Holidays, Snobby Affairs, ''and ''Make a Good Depression, he may cheer up at the sight of other characters' suffering. This probably helps to ease his own misery. *His design went through many different changes. His pants used to be torn and his hair was slightly altered. Beginning in Season 55, his pupils turn dark red instead of black, to prevent them from blending in with his hair. His skin is also now a slightly darker shade of grey, and the design of his wings changed. ** As of July 2017, he now has a bang of hair covering one eye, a striped shirt, an earring on his right ear, an upside-down nose (resembling an actual bat nose), and torn wings. ** In August 2019, he was given a black hoodie and a vampirific aesthetic. *A regular goof is him being drawn with buck teeth rather than fangs. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bats Category:Gray Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 22 Introductions Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters with hair Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use Category:Goths